Kaiba's Halloween Bash
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: A costume party at Kaiba's! What could possibly go wrong?... Well lots actually.
1. Chapter 1

**Costume Party At The Kaibas!**

"Remind me again, why I should let you show up in ridiculous outfits and trash my house." Kaiba said to Yugi and his group of friends.

"Come on Kaiba." Tea urged. "Halloween can be really fun."

"Yeah right." Kaiba scoffed. "And Yami Marik is dating Yami Bakura."

...

"He IS dating Bakura?"

"Well..." Yugi said nervously. "Lets just drop that subject. So anyways can we PLEASE have a Halloween party here?"

"No."

"PLEASE?" Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Tea and Yami Yugi joined in.

"Fine, but you dorks better keep my house clean or else."

"Ok, don't forget your costume." Joey smirked.

"WHAT? You never said anything about a costume!"

"Its a costume party." Serenity chirped happily.

Kaiba groaned and slapped his head. This would be a long night!

**An Hour Before The Party...**

"Seto!" Mokuba called. "Are you ready yet?"

Kaiba had torn his house apart looking for something to wear. Unforunately there were no costumes. Mokuba was wearing a vampire cape and had a pair of fangs in his mouth.

"I can't find anything!" Seto called back.

"Hold on! I'll call Dartz and see if he has anything!"

"Not Dartz! Wait!"

Dartz then showed up their doorstep dressed as...well...an Orichalcos priest.

"I found you a perfect costume. I think it suits you." Dartz said.

"Well? What is it?" Kaiba asked.

Dartz smirked and pulled out a frilly dress, gloves and a tiara.

"I'm NOT wearing THAT!"

Mokuba gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Kaiba snatched the dress and went into the changerooms to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Idea Was Ridiculous From The Start...**

"Seto!" Mokuba called. "Come out."

"No way." came a voice from the other side of the changeroom door.

"Seto! The party is going to start soon!"

"I look like an idiot!"

"Come on! You can't look THAT bad!"

Reluctanly, Seto opened the door and was dressed in a huge frilly dress. He had hideous princess gloves on and a tiara fit on his head.

"Is that lipstick on your lips?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course not!" Seto retorted and blushed wildly. Seto had added makeup. Just to make himself more princess like.

"Well, everyones just outside in the hall."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, we couldn't wait forever."

Kaiba reluctantly stepped out into the hall, cursing the whole time. When everyone saw him the chatter stopped and all their eyes were wide.

"What?" Kaiba snapped. "Haven't you ever seen a princess before?"

Kaiba walked down the hallway looking at everyone's costumes.

Joey was dressed in a dog suit, Mai looked like a Harpy Lady, Yugi looked like a Dark Magician. Duke was wearing some ugly mask. Tristan was dressed like someone in the army and Serenity was dressed as a butterfly. The three former members of Doma: Valon, Alister and Rafael were all there. Valon came up with the creative idea of using his duel monsters as his costume so he was dressed like a guy in some kind of armor. Alister didn't bother with a costume. Rafael only bothered with a vampire cape. Duke didn't have much a costume, it was a shirt with a dice pattern on it. Zigfried, Leon and Rebecca were also there. Zigfried didn't bother with a costume and Rebeca thought Halloween was too immature so Leon was left dressed as his Forest Wolf.

"What are you geeks staring at?" Kaiba snapped. "This is supposed to be a party right?"

At the sharp tone in his voice the guests immediatly began to chatter again. But occasionally Mai and Joey would turn to Kaiba and snicker at his princess outfit. There was good pop music playing and punch and food was all set up. Kaiba didn't bother dancing or getting punch. Kaiba took notice of his guest's interesting behaviours. Valon was asking Mai to dance with him and got turned down every time he asked. Duke and Tristan were both shoving each other aside, running for the chance to ask Serenity to dance first. Joey was serving punch and was very clumsy.

"Hey!" Kaiba felt punch splash onto his dress. "Try and be less clumsy, dork!"

"Whatever."

Kaiba felt the bottom of his dress wet from the spilled punch. Being a princess sucked! His wet dress was itchy and was bugging him like hell.

"Attention!" Came Roland's loud voice. "Due to a personal request from Mr. Kaiba there will now be waltzing!"

"What? I didn't request waltzing!" Kaiba then turned and saw a smirking Mokuba.

Immeditaly everyone shuffled around. Shy boys tried to ask the girls to dance with them and all the girls giggled at their pathetic attempts. Joey and Mai were waltzing with Valon giving them dirty looks. Then Alister walked up to Valon and said "Do you want to dance?" and Kaiba could only stare in disgust as Valon and Alister tried to slow dance with each other.

"Hey! Next time don't wear a duel monster for your costume! You're unintenionally attacking me!" Alister cried out.

Serenity wasn't waltzing with anyone, Duke was pulling on one of her arms and Tristan was pulling on the other. Zigfried was dancing with Dartz which Kaiba found very disturbing and looked away as fast as he could. Rebecca was going to ask Yugi to dance but then her and Vivian Wong got into an arguement and Tea was waltzing with Yugi. Rebecca looked down in disappointment until Leon asked her to dance. "Wait! Wheres Yami Marik and Bakura?" Kaiba looked around.

**Meanwhile...**

Joey had taken a quick break from waltzing to use the men's room. He sat onto the toilet and heard weird moaning noises. Then he saw Yami Marik and Yami Bakura kissing! "Yikes!" He yelped and ran out of the bathroom, not needing to go anymore.

Yami Yugi made his way up to Kaiba. "Lets dance?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaiba scoffed. "I don't dance with guys!"

"Come on! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba!" Everyone was chanting his name.

"Fine." Kaiba groaned and took Yami's hands and tried to waltz.

"Ow! You stepped on my foat you clumsy oaf!" Kaiba snapped at Yami.

Yami stepping on Kaiba's poor feet in high heels continued on until Yami got tired of Kaiba yelling at him and shoved Kaiba into the punch bowl. Now Kaiba's dress was all soaking wet and it itched more than ever.

"Great. Now what?"

"I have this." Dartz held out an Amazoness costume.

**Poor Kaiba's luck will never change! Yes I added some couplings: Tea & Yugi, Yami Marik & Yami Bakura, Leon Von Shroeder & Rebecca Hawkins and Zigfried Von Shroeder & Dartz.**

**I hope you enjoyed please read and review.**


End file.
